characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Freeman
Gordon Freeman is the main protagonist of the Half-Life series. A theoretical physicist who was hired by Black Mesa to conduct a vital experiment, a freak accident known as a Resonance Cascade changes his life for good when he finds himself fighting off aliens from another dimension. Background Gordon Freeman is an MIT graduate who has a Ph.D. in theoretical physics. One day, he was hired by a secret research facility known as Black Mesa in order to help out with an experiment involving a pure specimen from Xen. After being directed by his colleagues, Freeman delivers the specimen to the Anti-Mass Spectrometer machine. However, a malfunction occurs during the experiment, causing a rare phenomena known as a Resonance Cascade. Aliens from the Xen dimension have begun to teleport into the facility, killing anyone they encounter and causing destruction in their wake. Freeman, being lucky to survive the incident, finds himself being attacked by the Xen aliens as well as his zombified colleagues who were taken over by small alien creatures called headcrabs. He has no choice but to fight back, gathering a large arsenal of weapons along the way. Later, after dealing with the Xen aliens and their leader Nihilanth, Freeman was picked up by the mysterious G-Man, who puts him into stasis for 20 years. When he wakes up, Freeman finds himself in a dystopian future of Earth ruled by a powerful alien empire known as the Combine. After reuniting with some of his Black Mesa colleagues, Freeman was put in charge of leading the human uprising against their alien rulers. Powers & Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Being a theoretical physicist, it comes by trade, and Freeman can use his intellect to outsmart most of his enemies in battle. * Hammerspace: Freeman can carry an unbelievably large amount of weapons with him, and he can seemingly pull them out of nowhere at any time. None of his allies or enemies have even bothered to ask him how he's able to pull this off, making it one of Freeman's unique traits. Equipment * HEV Suit: A suit specifically designed to protect the wearer from hazardous environments. It has a built-in AI that monitors all of Freeman's vital signs, and it can be charged up with energy to greatly reduce his injuries. ** Long Jump Module: A back pack-like device that can be attached to the HEV Suit, which allows Freeman to perform long jumps. While primarily used to explore the alien dimension of Xen, he can also use it to quickly close the distance between his enemies or dodge attacks. * Crowbar: Freeman's signature weapon, which is very useful whenever Freeman has to get up close and personal with his enemies. * Gravity Gun (Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator): Originally designed for handling hazardous materials, the Gravity Gun is a special weapon that allows Freeman to draw in nearby objects and toss them at his enemies, effectively weaponizing any object he can come across. It also fires a bolt of energy that can punt objects aside. And when the Gravity Gun gets supercharged with a lot of energy, it becomes powerful enough to affect organic beings directly and can disintegrate their weapons. * Glock 17 / USP Match Pistols: Standard semi-automatic pistols that Freeman usually starts off with. The former is from Black Mesa security guards while the latter is from Combine civil protection units, but both can fire up to 18 rounds per magazine. * .357 Magnum Colt Python Revolver: A revolver that fires six rounds, and is powerful enough to one-shot most enemies. Useful for picking them off at medium range. * MP5 / MP7 Machine Guns: Automatic guns that are used by the HECU Marines and the Combine soldiers respectively. The former fires 50 rounds while the latter fires 45 rounds, and both are equipped with a built-in grenade launcher as their secondary fire method. * SPAS-12 Shotgun: A pump-action double-barrel shotgun that can fire up to 8 rounds, and is effective at close-range. The secondary fire can shoot two rounds at once. * Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle: A special type of assault rifle developed by the Combine. It can fire up to 30 rounds, and contains a built-in energy weapon that fires a high-energy pellet at high speeds. The pellet can ricochet off walls and disintegrate targets on contact. * Crossbow: A standard crossbow equipped with a scope for use in sniping, and can take down most enemies in one shot. In Half-Life 1, the crossbow fires tranquilizer darts, while in Half-Life 2, it fires heated steel rods. * RPG: A weapon that fires rockets, which can be steered into targets using its built-in laser sighting. Effective against armored vehicles and alien superweapons (like Combine Synths). * Tau Cannon: An experimental prototype laser cannon developed by Black Mesa scientists. It can either fire individual tau particle beams, or can be charged up to fire a larger beam that can penetrate walls. However, overcharging the weapon for too long can cause it to overheat and discharge, which can harm the user. * Gluon Gun: A weapon that resembles the Proton Pack from Ghostbusters. It fires a concentrated beam of energy that can disrupt the target's molecules. * Hive Hand: An organic weapon used by the Xen alien grunts. It fires eight alien hornets that can home-in on their targets, and unlike other weapons, can recharge its own ammo. * Explosives: Freeman can use three types of explosives to clear out multiple enemies at once; the standard Grenades, the Satchel Charges (which can be remotely detonated), and the Laser Tripmines (which explode when triggered). * Snarks: A species of tiny aliens that Freeman can use on his enemies. When released, the Snarks will mercilessly hound the target until they explode in a burst of green goo. However, the Snarks don't understand the concept of friend or foe, so if there are no more targets to attack, they'll go after Freeman instead. * Pheropod: A severed glandular sac from an Antlion Guard, which produces pheromones to attract alien insects called Antlions. With this, Freeman can call on the Antlions to aid him in battle, and they'll attack any enemy in his way. Feats Strength * Given the amount of weapons he carries throughout his adventures, it's implied that he is strong enough to carry all of his weapons' combined weight, even if his weapons are clearly not visible until they're pulled out. * Freeman is strong enough to break wooden crates and steel girders with his crowbar, and he can push and lift heavy objects single-handedly with ease. Durability * When his HEV Suit is charged up, Freeman can tank bullets, laser beams, and even explosions to some extent when at full power. * His HEV Suit also allows Freeman to survive in hazardous environments for the time being, which includes heat, cold, radiation, and toxic substances. * Even when Freeman does get injured (ranging from lacerations to fractured bones), he can still keep on fighting thanks to his suit having built-in morphine administers. * Has survived two train derailments while inside said trains. * Took a direct hit from the supercharged Gravity Gun wielded by Dr. Wallace Breen, and survived. Skill * Despite having very little combat training, Freeman is very proficient at any weapon he comes across. * Has fought three different armies single-handedly; the Xen aliens, the HECU Marines, and the Combine. * Successfully defeated Nihilanth and stopped the Xen alien invasion at Black Mesa. * Defeated Dr. Wallace Breen, and crippled the Combine's control over Earth. Weaknesses * Freeman's lack of formal combat training means that he can't engage in CQC, so without his crowbar and his other weapons, he is completely defenseless. * All of his weapons sans the Hive Hand have limited ammo. * The original Gravity Gun cannot harm organic beings bigger than a headcrab without being supercharged. * His HEV Suit has a finite supply of power, so once it's completely drained, he becomes just as vulnerable as any other human. ** His suit in-general is especially weak to electricity. It drains his suit's power faster than other harmful substances. ** Also, his suit doesn't protect Freeman from fall damage. Even at full power, a high-enough fall will kill him. ** And finally, his suit doesn't heal Freeman's injuries. It just administers morphine to ease the pain, and he has to rely on outside sources like med kits and healing dispensers to recover. * Freeman is also defenseless if he's pinned down by psychic abilities, as demonstrated by the Combine Advisors. Category:Firearms Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Valve Category:Scientists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters